Are You With Me?
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Nalaina While Peter feels terrible, Burke acts like nothing happened. He's very optimistic and he'll see what happens next. Peter tries to talk with Chelsea but she obviously doesn't look like she's in for a conversation. As Elizabeth wakes up, she states she's super happy to have survived another round. She keeps talking shit about Marty, about how annoying he has been and tried to be the main runner of the season. Elijah, who is sitting next to Elizabeth, gets annoyed. He is done with Elizabeth's constant bragging. M.J is getting some coconuts as Elijah talks to her. He asks her if she would be willing to flip back to Peter and Burke. They are both just numbers and have no shot at winning the game. Elizabeth and Chelsea are strong and dangerous. M.J is a bit overwhelmed by Elijah's new plan. She doesn't know if she would be willing to flip again. Challenge The final six arrive at the challenge. Jeff announces it's Loved Ones time. The final six shout in excitement. First up, it's M.J's son who is running to her. He is graduated from college and will become a dad soon. M.J doesn't know what to say and hugs her son while crying. Elizabeth's brother arrives and hugs her. Then Chelsea's boyfriend arrives. He says that Chelsea looks beautiful and is happy to see her. Burke's mother arrives and kisses her son. Burke is a bit ashamed. Elijah's girlfriend, who is a male to female transgender, arrives and kisses Elijah. And last but not least, the winner from Blood vs. Water and best friend of Peter, Tommy arrives. He hugs his best friend and says to Jeff that Peter will win this game since it's his destiny. The challenge gets explained by Jeff. For this challenge, the players get blindfolded. The loved ones have to call and tell their loved one which way to go to the immunity idol. However, the players are in a big maze so it's very hard. Survivors ready? Loved ones ready? GO! The loved ones shout. Tommy and Chelsea's boyfriend are doing a great job by giving clear instructions. M.J's son does well while Elijah's girlfriend feels intimated by the others shouting. Chelsea is the fastest to reach the idol, making her win the challenge. She and her boyfriend will choose one player plus loved one to join them on a resort. Chelsea chooses Elizabeth and her brother. Nalaina Back at camp, Elijah calls Peter, Burke and M.J together. Elijah points out that Chelsea chose Elizabeth because they are a duo in this game. Peter and Burke agree since it's their only way of surviving. They go back to the sea to do some fishing. Elijah focuses on M.J. He asks if she's with him or not. M.J looks very scared, she doesn't know what to do. Elijah makes a confessional. He says that it's all or nothing. Tribal Council Elijah, Peter, Burke and M.J arrive at tribal council, followed by Elizabeth and Chelsea and the jurors. Jeff asks Chelsea how it felt to be at the resort. Chelsea says it was amazing because she had some quality with her boyfriend and getting clean again is nice. Jeff then asks Elijah what should happen tonight. Elijah says it's time for a big move, making Elizabeth frown. Jeff says he's excited for it. The players then vote. As Elijah is voting, Elizabeth quickly whispers something in M.J's ear. After everyone has voted, Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth . . . Burke . . . Burke 2 votes Burke, 2 votes Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth . . . . . . Burke We're tied with 3 votes for Burke and 3 votes for Elizabeth. Elijah, Chelsea, M.J and Peter have to revote. They do this. As M.J's voting, Elizabeth looks pissed at Elijah for flipping. As the revotes are in, Jeff announces them. . . . First vote... . . . Burke . . . Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth . . . . . . Burke We're tied again! 2 votes Burke and 2 votes Elizabeth. Both will become immune. Chelsea won individual immunity which means M.J, Peter and Elijah will draw rocks. They grab all a stone out of the bag and close their hands. Jeff says that whoever has the black rock will go home. . . . . Peter draws a WHITE rock! . . . . . . . . M.J draws a WHITE rock! . . . . . . Elijah draws a BLACK rock! Elijah throws the rock away and grabs his torch, clearly very pissed he got rocked out. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves without saying anything. Some jurors look shocked while Elizabeth smiles. Votes Chelsea voted Burke: "You have just voted for everyone and anyone. It's time for you to go home." Elizabeth voted Burke: "Burke you're such a rat, you deserve to go home. You're just playing for second place AGAIN." M.J voted Burke: "Sorry Burke, but you have chosen the other side sadly. I hope you respect this move." Burke voted Elizabeth: "Third attempt. I hope you will go home this time." Elijah voted Elizabeth: "Blindside time. This is a big move which needs to be made. You and Chelsea are too strong. If I don't shoot first, you will shoot me." Peter voted Elizabeth: "I start to really think you have the lucky charm this season. If that's true, it's maybe better if you do win... going against a charm gives you bad luck in the sports-world." Re-votes Peter voted Elizabeth: "Elizabeth or Burke? Burke or Elizabeth? I have to listen to my loyalties. Otherwise I won't even reach the end. Elizabeth it is." Elijah voted Elizabeth: "It's all or nothing. It's either go big or go home." Chelsea voted Burke: "Would've loved to vote out that backstabbing loser of a Elijah but since you're his dog, you can go home instead." M.J voted Burke: "This is really hard for me, Burke. Sorry!" Final Words "To have been taken out sucks but by drawing rocks? That's harsh. That just sucks big time. But at the same time, it took them this much to take me out. I never got a single vote against me this season. That says a lot. I'm proud of myself. Peter and Burke are my buds but they need to improve their game. Chelsea is dominating and it's annoying how they slip her through. Elizabeth is such a b*tch but she knows how to play. M.J is a sweetheart but she has made too many mistakes so far. She won't win. My bet right now? Elizabeth's winning this game. I won't be surprised if she wins Burke for her as well now I'm gone. Can't wait to see what will happen. Bye!" - Elijah, 6th Place